Variedad
by EllyZeller
Summary: Fué en la secundaria que conoció a Itachi. Si había alguien que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas era el serio, frío y aburrido Itachi. Aún menos, no se explicaba cómo se había acabado fijando en él. Reto: Una piedra en el camino, dia: 10 de Marzo.


Reto ItaDei 2012 "Una Piedra en el Camino"

_Titulo: **Variedad  
><strong>Piedra:** Ámbar **_por_** EllyZeller**__**  
><strong>Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Nunca se había puesto a considerar que el mundo era mayor que él. Desde que era pequeño le gustaba desafiar el curso natural de las cosas y aunque a veces había tenido que aprender a las malas, siempre recordaba la excitante sensación de ir contra la corriente. Porque estaba harto de que la gente a su alrededor le recordara su realidad. Que si era muy pequeño para ciertas cosas, que si su cuerpo era muy frágil para ese deporte, que si su entendimiento era demasiado limitado para esos problemas, que si era demasiado ingenuo, inocente. No entendía por qué los adultos se empeñaban en hacer las cosas metódicas, a él le parecían demasiado aburridas. Él siempre supo comportarse, lo que pasa es que le aburría ser normal. Porque todos los adultos normales que conocía, eran aburridos.

Por eso sus padres le habían mandado con su abuelo cuando había cumplido 12. Siempre supo que él podía entender las cosas de una manera más adecuada a alguien al menos 5 años mayor que él, pero sus padres no le entendían. Por eso cuando los niños le decían que era porque sus padres no le querían cerca él simplemente ponía un gesto neutral y cambiaba de tema. No era que sus padres no le querían, simplemente no sabían lidiar con él.

Pero su abuelo era una excepción.

Su abuelo era Geólogo, y a Deidara le había tocado convivir con él durante un año entero.

No se arrepentía, después de todo fué en ese año que logró entender que el mundo era más interesante de lo que se imaginaba.

Fué en la secundaria que conoció a Itachi. Si había alguien que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas era el serio, frío y aburrido Itachi. Lo que no entendía era cómo si estaba acostumbrado a gente aburrida, el impasible pelinegro lograba hacerle perder los estribos con facilidad. Aún menos, no se explicaba cómo se había acabado fijando en él.

Por eso había detestado la mayoría de su secundaria. Había tenido que soportar el espectáculo del Uchiha y el coqueteo de las chicas de su salón. No era que fuera celoso o posesivo. Itachi simplemente era el objeto de sus fantasías nocturnas y seguramente cuando entraran a la universidad todo acabaría y Deidara podría volver a su vida normal.

Y esa era precisamente la razón por la cual había intentado evitar al pelinegro por todos los medios. Deidara era un jóven saludable, pero seguramente debía tener algún problema si sus hormonas se revolucionaban cada vez que se encontraba cerca del Uchiha.

-El exámen se llevará a cabo en 2 semanas...- Y si no había sido suficiente soportar el bien parecido (Sí, el idiota era guapo, le hería el orgullo pero lo aceptaba) pero inalterable rostro del mayor, casi se había ahorcado cuando se dió cuenta que un familiar del Uchiha sería su maestro de Estadística, pero nunca se imaginó que también el pelinegro se apareciera en su clase el segundo semestre en la universidad-... el ensayo será un trabajo en parejas.

El alboroto de los estudiantes demostrando su desacuerdo sacaron al rubio de su ensoñación y se obligó a ver el rostra casi divertido de su maestro.

¿Eh? Estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal. ¿Parejas?

-En el pizarrón se encuentran los nombres de sus compañeros, aprovechen el resto de la hora para elaborar el bosquejo previo en la Biblioteca.- finalizó el profesor mirando de reojo su reloj y saliendo del aula con prisa.

Vió con curiosidad cómo sus compañeros se levantaban y celebraban o se deprimían al ver la lista, inconscientemente esperando que alguno de ellos se acercara a decirle que realizarían el trabajo juntos.

Sin embargo para cuando los últimos alumnos se levantaron algo le hizo estremecerse y un mal presentimiento se hizo presente.

_"¿A quién le tocó el-"_

-Vamos, o se nos hará tarde.- La tranquila voz hizo que se girara bruscamente y reprimiera un grito cuando el rostro del pelinegro se le atravesó en el campo de mirada.

-¡Uchiha!- gritó señalando al mencionado, quien lo miró con sorpresa por lo repentino de su reacción- ¡Me opongo rotundamente! Voy a hablar con Madara-sensei para que-

-Ya traté de disuadirlo y no funcionó- interrumpió el pelinegro con una mueca de disgusto.

Deidara tuvo que golpearse mentalmente cuando se encontró ligeramente decepcionado de escuchar que el pelinegro no estaba tan feliz de trabajar con él. ¿Y a él por qué debería importarle lo que el Uchiha pensara de él?

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo que perder, ¿podemos avanzar con la tarea para que pueda irme?- habló con cansancio el pelinegro interrumpiendo su debate mental y haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con enojo mal disimulado.

-Si tanto te disgusta que trabajemos juntos-

-Deidara- cortó el pelinegro en tono autoritario, haciendo que el mencionado hiciera silencio por la sorpresa más que nada.

El silenció que los rodeó entonces hizo que el rubio se sintiera incómodo, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse calmado, empezando a molestarse cuando notó que sus manos no podían quedarse quietas, que le costaba respirar normalmente y que de la nada se estaba sonrojando. El pelinegro se acercó hacia él un paso e inconscientemente Deidara retrocedió, maldiciendose mentalmente por el gesto y por la elegante ceja enarcada que había provocado en el rostro de Itachi.

Y si había algo que no era capaz de soportar además de Itachi, era que alguien le mirara fijamente.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?- musitó Deidara casi mordiéndose la lengua por el tartamudeo y evitando por todos los medios fijar la mirada en el rostro del pelinegro nuevamente -¿No es que quieres terminar pronto? Deja de mirarme la cara y-

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando en menos de un segundo notó el golpe de su espalda contra la pared y el aliento del mayor sobre sus labios.

-Vamos a hacer ese trabajo sin protestas y vamos a ser civilizados. ¿De acuerdo?- ordenó con un susurro el pelinegro y Deidara enrojeció violentamente cuando el sonido de esa voz le provocó un escalofrío y un calor demasiado familiar en el vientre.

-¡D-de acuerdo!- accedió, y empujó al mayor lejos de él, tratando de disimular su bochorno cuando notó algo brillar en la muñeca del moreno.

Reconocería ese pendiente de ámbar negro en forma de pájaro donde fuera.

-Nos vemos mañana en el cafetín del parque para empezar.- dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro y se dió la vuelta, dejando a un mudo Deidara sumido en preguntas.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al pelinegro?

¿Por qué lo había arrinconado así?

¿¡Y qué demonios hacía con la pulsera que Deidara había perdido en tercer año!

Continuará~~


End file.
